This invention relates to the field of automatic interfolding machines which interfold a stack of laminar products such as paper towels, paper tissues, and the like. In such machines, it is known to interfold adjacent products with more than one panel of adjacent products or sheets interfolded. In addition, it is also known to separate a clip or log of a predetermined number of such products from the continuously building interfolding stack. An example of an automatic separator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,402. The separator shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,402 separates products where only one panel is interfolded between adjacent products. However, it has been found that this apparatus is also capable of separating products with more than one panel interfolded. Products such as this are known in the industry as "W" folds. When interfolded products are produced by such equipment there are sheets remaining free after separation of the clip from the stack, and it is desirable to refold the loose sheets or panels to provide the highest quality product. Refolding the loose sheets on the bottom of the continuously building stack may be accomplished by the invention shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,158. However, interfolded products with more than one panel interfolded will have multiple loose panels on the separated clip as well and it is desirable to refold those loose panels as well as the loose panels associated with the continuously building stack.
The present invention relates to refolding the loose panels on the separated clip or log.